


Send You My Love on a Wire

by abstract_chameleon



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst, Assault, Blood and Violence, Coma, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Missing Persons, Post-Graduation, Slurs, Swearing, lots of bad things happening to good people, possible minor character death in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstract_chameleon/pseuds/abstract_chameleon
Summary: Eight years after graduation, the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy's fourteen graduates were leading successful and prosperous lives. One night, everything changed for Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada, and everyone else's lives went downhill from there.





	1. How to Ruin a Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this takes place in a non despair AU it's not gonna be all sunshine and rainbows so don't say I didn't warn you. Hopefully I'll actually be able to finish a chapter fanfic for once. Enjoy. Comments and kudos are love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blue booby is affiliated with titty typhoon

 Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada had enjoyed a more-or-less normal life until now. They lived together in a normal house — nothing fancy but nothing small or shabby either, just an average middle class house. They lived in a normal city in Japan and owned two normal vehicles, a Honda Civic and a Kawasaki motorcycle. They had somewhat normal careers; one was a member of the National Diet's House of Representatives, and one was a carpenter who worked from home. They had a mostly normal relationship, high school best friends who decided to live together after college to save money and preserve their brotherly bond.

 But things weren't going to stay normal for very long.

 At first, it seemed like a normal summer Friday evening. Kiyotaka returned home from work early after Mondo informed him via text message that most of their high school classmates were planning on meeting at Blue Booby for dinner that evening. Kiyotaka hadn't seen any of his classmates besides Mondo and Chihiro in several months, so he couldn't deny the excitement bubbling in his chest. Being in the same room with his dear friends was always refreshing, as if he was reliving the entirety of his high school career with each moment that he spent with them. Judging from Mondo's rare giddiness as he cleaned himself up for dinner and engaged in chatter about the wellbeing of their classmates, Kiyotaka could tell that his soul brother felt the exact same way.

 See, the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy was basically inseparable despite each former student having graduated eight years ago. Their class was originally comprised of sixteen students, but two of those students — Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima — dropped out at the end of junior year for unknown reasons. Those two were a frighteningly strange pair of twin sisters, and many speculated that the chaotic duo dropped out of high school in favor of a more dangerous, thrilling, and probably illegal life. After all, the quiet Ultimate Fighter and oppositely loquacious Ultimate Fashionista never really seemed to fit in with the rest of their classmates. In the end, the illustrious Hope's Peak’s 78th class boasted fourteen graduating students — Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Sakura Ogami, Celestia Ludenberg, Hifumi Yamada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Owada, Chihiro Fujisaki, Leon Kuwata, and Sakura Maizono. Although all fourteen graduates went their separate ways and found their own paths to success after the conclusion of their senior year, they maintained an unbreakable bond of friendship over the course of nearly a decade.

 Both Kiyotaka and Mondo couldn't wait to see everyone again.

 Since everyone had agreed to meet at seven o’clock, the Ultimate Moral Compass was promptly ready to leave the house at a quarter past six. Kiyotaka's spiky black hair was gelled and boots polished. He had chosen in advance to wear his favorite charcoal grey suit paired with a burgundy oxford and a black tie, so it didn't take him very long to get dressed. That wasn't the case with Mondo. It was nearly six thirty, and the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader was still rushing around the house searching for a decent pair of loafers to pair with his old biker overcoat. Fortunately, Mondo had already styled his pompadour and applied his eyeliner earlier in the day, so Kiyotaka tried not to worry too much.

 They would make it out on time.

 Hopefully.

 It was six thirty. Kiyotaka stood by the door tapping his feet. The sole of his boot clicked against the hardwood floor. Mondo was busy “touching up” in front of the mirror, a process that consisted of picking food bits out of his teeth, fiddling with his pompadour, and repeatedly spraying his underarms with cologne. He still hadn't found a pair of shoes. Kiyotaka found the process endearing to watch (as well as painfully unsanitary), but he knew there was no time to stand around and appreciate Mondo's admittedly adorable quirks. They should've been in the car by now.

 “Mondo, I hate to pressure you, but we are going to be late. I am sure you smell wonderful. Now, please. Find a pair of shoes so we can leave.” Kiyotaka said matter-of-factly.

 “Yeah, yeah! I'm hurrying, bro! Just gotta make sure I don't look like I crawled outta fuckin’ bed. It's a man's duty to always look his best at a dinner party, yanno?”

 Mondo abandoned the mirror to resume his search for loafers.

 “Yes, you are absolutely correct, brother!” the representative agreed with a hesitant smile. “But I do wish we had left already. After all, it is also a man's duty to never be tardy to any event.”

 Mondo groaned. He was sweating from mild panic. “Why do ya always hafta be right, bro?”

 “That is not the case,” Kiyotaka insisted. “Would you like me to help you —”

 “Found ‘em!” Mondo exclaimed, holding a pair of white loafers above his head for his housemate to see.

 “Wonderful! Hurry and put them on so we can go! We absolutely cannot be late!”

 “Can we take the bike? It'll be faster!”

 “No! I will not allow you to speed and break the law! You will not be driving either, so do not bother asking.”

 Mondo groaned again, but he followed Kiyotaka anyway. Maybe his best friend was right. The biker certainly didn't need another speeding ticket this month. Either way, sitting in the passenger's seat of the Civic wasn't so bad if it meant being next to Kiyotaka. Everything would turn out alright so long as he had Kiyotaka.

 Right?

* * *

 

 To both Kiyotaka and Mondo's surprise, the pair was able to pull into the Blue Booby parking lot with five minutes till seven. The Diet's representative stepped out of the driver's seat with a grin that Mondo could only interpret as proud once he exited from the passenger's side and made his way around the front of the Civic.

 “See. Obeying the law always reaps benefits in the end,” Kiyotaka quipped. Mondo both loved and hated the smug undertone laced beneath his soul brother's words.

 “You're just lucky, bro. That's all,” Mondo grumbled. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his overcoat to hide the fact that they were sweaty with the excitement of getting to see his beloved classmates again.

 Kiyotaka laughed heartily. “Whatever makes you feel better, brother!”

 Kiyotaka's laugh had always fascinated Mondo. It was deep and unusually pronounced, as if the Ultimate Moral Compass had learned to laugh by saying “ha ha ha” aloud. Unable to keep himself from grinning at the sound of such ridiculous laughter, Mondo attempted to regain his external composure by rolling his eyes. Internally, he thanked his lucky stars that Kiyotaka was so goddamn different from everyone else. It was both a blessing and a curse to be such close friends with someone so spectacularly unique, but Mondo found himself hoping that he could simply enjoy being a part of the other man's world for just a little while longer.  

 Only for a little while longer. Only for a little while before things turned sour. That had to be prevented. Kiyotaka could not, under any circumstance, be exposed to Mondo's rotten core.

 Yes, that was what Mondo told himself.

 The Ultimate Biker brushed unpleasant thoughts away as he and Kiyotaka approached the entrance to the restaurant. He held the door open for Kiyotaka (only fulfilling his duty as a man, not at all going out of his way to impress his best friend) and observed that the other man was still grinning like an idiot. Mondo joined him in smiling. That was enough. For now, that would be enough.

 Several moments later, the two men were seated in front of a row of four tables pushed together. Makoto, Kyoko, Byakuya, Aoi, Sakura, Hifumi, Chihiro, and Sayaka were already present. As a newly married couple, Makoto and Kyoko were seated together at the end of the row. The two had been engaged for years, but had only recently sealed their vows. Their classmates unanimously agreed that the lawyer and detective made a wonderful power couple. Even Kiyotaka, who preferred to stay out of other people's personal affairs, couldn't help but admit that they were quite the pair.

 Seated next to the Naegi couple was Byakuya, engaging in political conversation with the former two. Mondo remembered all the way back to high school when Byakuya refused to make small talk with anyone, insisting that his lowly “peasant” classmates weren't worth his time or energy. The head of the Togami household was still an asshole, frankly, but he had become more social and tolerable over the years.

 Sitting a seat apart from Togami were Sakura and Aoi, who were chatting about less serious matters such as protein drinks and new energy routines. That was always the way with those two. Since graduating, Aoi had become an Olympic athlete representing Japan, and Sakura had inherited her family's dojo. Sakura was happily engaged to Kenshiro, her boyfriend of nearly ten years. On the other hand, Aoi didn't have much of a love life to talk about, but she was content to be Sakura's best friend and support.

 Hifumi sat to the left of the pair of athletes, but he was barely listening to their conversation. Instead, he was busy interacting with his internet fans on his smartphone and ensuring that no one took the seat on his right side. That seat at the end of the table was saved for Celeste upon her request.

 Seated across from Hifumi was Sayaka, who fiddled with her hair and shifted awkwardly in her chair. Kiyotaka could tell that the famous pop idol was uncomfortable without anyone to talk with, and he hoped (for her sake) that Leon would arrive quickly. Thanks to his position as a representative in the National Diet, Kiyotaka had a vague idea of what it was like to be famous. He knew it was often uncomfortable to be seen in public alone, and he pitied her.

 Chihiro sat a seat away from Sayaka, and he had been saving the two seats on his left for Mondo and Kiyotaka. Upon seeing Chihiro, Mondo clapped the programmer on the back, and the two immediately fell into conversation.

 Kiyotaka knew that Mondo and Chihiro had also been close friends since high school, and Chihiro visited their shared house often as a result. Although Kiyotaka was also on great terms with the computer expert, he couldn't help but be somewhat envious of the fact that Mondo had someone else to call a best friend. Sometimes it seemed unfair that Mondo was all Kiyotaka had while Mondo had so much more — Chihiro and the gang and the memory of his older brother who Kiyotaka still didn't know much about. Mondo's real brother. Daiya was the only subject Kiyotaka couldn't bring up around Mondo without receiving some sort of weird, evasive reaction. He understood that Daiya's death was an awful turning point and the reason for a lot of grief in Mondo's life, but he didn't understand why Mondo still hadn't opened up to him about the subject all. After all, Kiyotaka told Mondo everything.

 Well, everything that didn't involve Mondo himself.

 Either way, it didn't bother Kiyotaka all too much. Regardless of whether or not he was related to Mondo by blood, he was still his brother. They were inseparable, so inseparable that they had even moved in together after college. If they were that inseparable, Kiyotaka would never have to worry about losing Mondo. It was like a man's promise, right?

 Yes, that was what Kiyotaka told himself.

 The Ultimate Moral Compass looked around at the smiling faces of his friends. To his right, Mondo was laughing. Chihiro was laughing too. Kiyotaka decided to push his worrisome thoughts aside and join his two closest friends in conversation. So long as he had Mondo, that was all he needed, and Mondo wasn't going anywhere. After all of the success the representative had achieved as a politician, Kiyotaka really had no right to ask for anything more. Hard work and dedication had granted him the right to enjoy this joyful night with his precious classmates and his precious brother Mondo, and that was all a man should ever need to be happy. That was enough for now. That would be enough.

 Before long, Toko, Yasuhiro, Celeste, and Leon arrived. Toko took the seat next to Byakuya, which earned her a sneer from the wealthy progeny and a few glances of pity from her other classmates. Despite being a famous writer of best selling romance novels and erotica, the poor woman never seemed to understand that her fantasies of Byakuya's affection would never be reality. On the other side of Byakuya, Makoto silently hoped that Toko would give up on the priggish heir and open her eyes to all the other fish in the sea, primarily the lawyer's younger sister Komaru, a college student who was undeniably attracted to Toko. If anything, it would be a wonderful hit to Byakuya's pride.

 To everyone's surprise, Yasuhiro sat in between Sayaka and Chihiro. Because of past… experiences… Yasuhiro usually avoided interacting with pretty women if he could help it, so his decision to sit next to Sayaka was unexpected to say the least. However, it soon became clear that Yasuhiro had simply chosen the seat by Sayaka so he could be closest to Leon, who had already claimed the seat at the end of the table. Having to be around Yasuhiro for the night visibly annoyed Sayaka (as much as she tried to hide it), and Mondo could only pray that the comedy star clairvoyant's ignorant tongue wouldn't cause an upset that night.

 Celeste took her seat across from Leon's at the end of the table, sliding into the chair with unexplainable grace. As soon as she was seated, Hifumi put his smartphone away and peppered the “Gothic Lolita” with questions, ensuring that she was comfortable and inquiring if there was anything he could do for her. Kiyotaka watched them interact with confusion. Anyone could tell that their relationship was strange and unhealthy, but he didn't understand why Hifumi was so concerned in the first place when there were waiters and waitresses around. It wasn't as if Celeste could ask him to go to the restaurant's kitchen and fetch her a cup of milk tea. Then again, it was Celeste, and Hifumi would do anything for her with enough persuasion.

 Leon entered the restaurant with a clamor, winking at random waitresses and playfully shouting at his friends for seemingly no good reason. Several of his classmates groaned. See, Leon was the only graduate of Hope's Peak's 78th class who completely abandoned his talent after graduation. Having no interest in baseball, he decided that a talent was useless if it didn't bring him joy, even if it did bring him money and success. As a result, he enrolled in a fine arts program and decided to pursue music as a career. Eight years later, he was a DJ with a small rock band that aimed to be as popular as Sayaka's idol group one day. The only other person who really believed in Leon and his band was Sayaka herself, who encouraged him despite their constant quarreling. To no one's surprise, as soon as Leon claimed his seat next to Sayaka at the end of the table, those two were already arguing over nonsense.

 For the graduates of the 78th class, this was the meaning of family.

 It wasn't long before everyone was talking up a storm. Beer and wine was ordered in addition to the meal, and thanks to the drinks (despite Kyoko, Yasuhiro, Kiyotaka, and Chihiro passing on the alcohol), the partying mood was heightened. Some were shouting while some were laughing, and some were snickering under their breath while some were giggling with joy. Either way, everyone was enjoying themselves and probably causing a disturbance. That unsettled Kiyotaka more than a little, but he let it go, mostly for Mondo's sake. Mondo was making plans to work out with Chihiro after dinner, and Kiyotaka noted that he looked happier than he had been in weeks. Plus, it was impossible to deny that letting loose every once in a while is necessary to maintain a healthy mental state. And everyone certainly needed to maintain a healthy state of mind under the pressure of success and prosperity.

 Once the food came, everyone quieted down a bit. Kiyotaka hadn't realized how hungry he'd been until an American style meal of hamburger and fries was on a plate in front of him. The Ultimate Moral Compass ended up so engrossed in his dinner that he didn't notice Byakuya was trying to get his attention until Mondo tapped him on the shoulder to snap him back to reality.

 “Ishimaru. I have been addressing you for nearly a minute now,” the affluent progeny explained with an icy tone and an irritable expression.

 “My apologies, Togami! What is it you wish to ask?”

 “I was going to ask how your political career has been treating you. However, after this show of aloofness, I can't say I really care anymore,” Byakuya huffed.

 Kiyotaka grimaced. He should've been used to Byakuya's bitter attitude by now. Unfortunately, he still wasn't quite accustomed to it.

 “Well, if you would still like to know, my career has been very successful so far! I have been given the honor of partaking in deciding the fate of many important pieces of legislature, and I hope that I have been making a positive impact with my efforts!” Kiyotaka responded with only somewhat subdued passion.

 “Sentimental as always,” Byakuya muttered. “At least we _finally_ have someone with an ounce of sense in the Diet aiming for the position of Prime Minister, even if I don't agree with your tax reform policy in the slightest.”

 Kiyotaka beamed. It wasn't often that Byakuya bestowed words of kindness, and very few things could make the Ultimate Moral Compass happier than being given encouragement and support for his goal. In addition, an implied endorsement by someone as prestigious as the head of the Togami household was definitely something to be ecstatic about. Kiyotaka's dream of becoming Japan's Prime Minister was quickly materializing into reality.

 “Oh, that's right!” Aoi exclaimed, entering the conversation. “You're still aiming to be Prime Minister, right, Taka?”

 The Ultimate Moral Compass nodded furiously. “Correct! I have vowed to redeem the Ishimaru family name and reinforce the values of hard work in this country, and I will not give up on my promise until I have fulfilled it! That is my duty as man and as an Ishimaru!”

 Aoi giggled at Kiyotaka's enthused shouting. Mondo slung his arm around his soul brother's shoulder and chuckled along with Aoi.

 “That's my bro! He's gonna change the world one day, and ya better believe it!” the biker shouted.

 Kiyotaka was grinning ear to ear. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and he leaned into Mondo's side embrace. Mondo couldn't control his happiness at the sight of Kiyotaka's bright smile.

 Yes, this was enough.

 “So, have either of you dudes found a chick yet? It's gonna be hella weird running for Prime Minister without a wife, ain't it? I mean, won't people start sayin' shit?” Leon interjected.

 Kiyotaka’s face fell as if he had been slapped.

 Mondo growled. “Ain't your business, Kuwata. Step off.”

 “So, I take it _you_ haven't then?” Leon snickered. “Ever the virgin, Owada.”

 Mondo's face was cherry red and his fists were balled in front of his chest. He looked as if he would leap across the table at any moment and heckle Leon. The rock musician looked genuinely terrified despite his arrogant attitude from a few seconds ago. He was sweating bullets and his skin was practically blue with fear. Sayaka also looked extremely uncomfortable, but she was ready to defend the redhead if necessary.

 “LISTEN, YA COCKY LITTLE SHIT —”

 “Stop, brother! Enough!” Kiyotaka shouted. That was enough to silence Mondo completely. The biker's face was still scarlet and scrunched with rage, but his fists were now set on the table, and he seemed slightly more contained.

 “You're disrupting the peace! You could be arrested for that, you know?” the Ultimate Moral Compass chided. He paused, hesitation and a trace of shame leaking onto his face. “Kuwata is right, anyway… Running for Prime Minister will be difficult without a proper wife…”

 Mondo's face fell this time. He was no longer red with anger but with embarrassment and unexplainable disappointment. Part of him wished he would melt into the chair, and part of him wished Leon would melt into the chair for creating such an awkward situation.

 “But that's no reason to worry!” Yasuhiro exclaimed. “I'm predicting you'll find someone someday! I'm 30% sure! You just have to keep looking! If I haven't given up, you shouldn't feel like you have to either!”

 Kiyotaka sighed. That wasn't the issue. Not even close. The issue was that he was decidedly not interested in women at all. He had even mentioned this to Mondo before, but the biker had merely assumed that the Ultimate Moral Compass had meant that he wasn't interested in dating or marriage. Kiyotaka couldn't say otherwise. That would be taboo and unacceptable. Immoral to most. And if there was one thing Kiyotaka wasn't allowed to be, it was immoral. As a result, saying any more was out of the question.

 Kiyotaka was left with only one option — to nod along to Yasuhiro's unhelpful attempt at being helpful and silently simmer in his own misery.

 He couldn't even do that for long.

 “If I didn't know any better, I would think Mr. Ishimaru and Mr. Owada were in a relationship,” Hifumi sneered with a perverted giggle. “After all, you two have always been suspiciously close, and you even live together.”

 “It _is_  quite peculiar,” Celeste added, intertwining her fingers beneath her chin with interest. 

 Kiyotaka opened his mouth to speak, but Mondo was the first to react.

 “Bro and me ain't _fags_ , Yamada! Taka just ain't interested in datin' an' shit!” Mondo shouted. His balled fists were visible again, and his face was even redder than before. However, he was sweating this time with heightened embarrassment, disappointment, shame, and frustration. Anyone could tell he was agitated past his limit.

 Fags. Mondo had just said the word “fags.”

 Kiyotaka stared down at his plate of cold fries to hide the tears welling in his crimson eyes. His heart was racing and his skin was ice cold. He should have known. There was no way Mondo could ever be accepting of such immoral behavior. Mondo was a man, after all. _Real_ men don't engage in indecent behavior with other men.

 “Language, brother,” the Ultimate Moral Compass croaked, voice barely audible above a whisper.

 “S-Sorry,” Mondo muttered.

 At least he apologized.

 “‘Language’ is right, you vulgar piece of scum!” Toko hissed at Mondo. Her eyebrows were furrowed in offended disgust. “Do you really think it's acceptable to call people 'fags'?! Well, guess what?! It isn't! So, how about you shut your dirty mouth?”

 Mondo winced. His forehead and neck were dripping with sweat now, and his expression was contorted into a conflicting appearance of self-disgust and self-pity. Embarrassment and shame boiled in his belly and bubbled in his chest. His face was overheating, the unhealthy color of scorched skin.

 “I said I was fuckin’ sorry,” the biker mumbled.

 “Sorry doesn't cut it, scumbag,” Toko retorted, but she dropped it. Everyone had gone quiet during Mondo's exchanges with Leon, Hifumi, and Toko, so once the writer delivered her final insult, the row of tables was engulfed in awkward silence. The silence lasted for a minute, then two, then three.

 Kiyotaka stood.

 “I must use the restroom. I will return soon,” he announced quietly. Everyone stared at him as headed for the men's restroom.

 Once Kiyotaka was gone, everyone slowly returned to making small talk and eating their dinner. Everyone save Mondo, that is. A few individuals cast him some disappointed glares, but the carpenter was so busy going over all of his mistakes in his head that he didn't even notice.

 When Kiyotaka returned, his eyes were puffy and swollen, and dried tears were visible underneath his chin if you looked closely. His nose was red from having been blown so many times, and his heart was racing uncontrollably in the cage of his chest. Only Mondo could tell, but the Ultimate Moral Compass had just finished having a panic attack, and the evidence of the attack was clear to those who knew him well. Even as Kiyotaka picked at his cold fries, his hands were shaking.

 Kiyotaka and Mondo's classmates had practically forgotten about the incident now. They had all moved on to lighter subjects, and the two men felt like outsiders in a sea of happiness.

 Chihiro tugged on the sleeve of Mondo's overcoat. Mondo glanced at the programmer, and Chihiro pressed his forearms against the table to elevate himself and whisper in the biker's ear.

 Several seconds later, Mondo nodded and muttered something inaudible. Minutes after that, he nudged Kiyotaka's arm and motioned for the other man to stand up. Kiyotaka complied, and Mondo led the former hall monitor away from the row of tables.

 Once they were a good distance away from everyone, Mondo spoke.

 “H-Hey, bro. Sorry for gettin' so worked up earlier. I shouldn't've done that. I shouldn't’ve said the things I said earlier. The thing about f-fags and stuff.” He paused. “Chihiro said that it might've rubbed ya wrong, and I dunno why it would've, but I didn't mean to hurt ya. I didn't mean to make ya nervous with all my screamin’ and shoutin’ either. If there's anything I can do to make this up to ya, please tell me.”

 Kiyotaka shook his head and took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking. “Your apology is accepted, brother. There is nothing I expect you to do to make anything up to me. That would be silly, since you did not personally offend me.” Kiyotaka flinched as he finished the last sentence. He'd always been a terrible liar. “Please, just do your best to refrain from shouting and making a scene in public places. I do not want you to get arrested again.”

 Mondo nodded slowly. “I'll do my best, Taka. It's a man's promise.”

 The Diet's representative feigned a smile. His hands tapped anxiously at his sides, not wanting to be in this awkward situation any longer. “Thank you.”

 “Ya don't gotta thank me, bro. I dunno if ya heard, but Chihiro wants to work out with me tonight, so if that's fine with ya —”

 “Yes, yes! Of course!” Kiyotaka cut the biker off. “No need to ask me for permission! You should go and have a good time!”

 The biker frowned. Normally Kiyotaka would've scolded him about going out late at night, or would've at least demanded that he be home before a certain time. But the Ultimate Moral Compass seemed fine with him being out late this time — maybe even eager for him to leave. But Mondo figured he must've been over thinking things. Maybe Kiyotaka had finally learned to trust him to be safe and responsible at night.

 “Ya sure ya don't mind bein' home alone for a few hours?” Mondo asked.

 Kiyotaka shook his head. “Of course not, brother! I have a lot of work to do anyway!”

 Mondo sighed. He supposed Kiyotaka truly was eager for him to leave. “Uh, a-alright. Be safe drivin' home, 'kay? I'll be home by midnight, so draw a bath for me or somethin'.”

 The former hall monitor chuckled with a straight face. Another insincere gesture. “Of course, brother. If you don't mind, I am going to take my leave after I say goodbye to everyone. I will give you some yen for my share of the bill.”

 “Nah, I've got it covered, so —” Mondo tried to insist, but Kiyotaka had already shoved a handful of yen into the biker's hand. Before Mondo could protest, Kiyotaka had already walked away.

 It didn't take long for Kiyotaka to bid farewell to his classmates. After all, most of them were caught up in their own conversations and barely registered that he was speaking to them. He tried not to take offense. This was how things had always been, and it wasn't really anyone's fault.

 Kiyotaka Ishimaru drove home alone that night.

 He would be driving home alone for a while.


	2. Unrestrained Emotions, Unrestrained Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: in which taka doesn't realize he's an Anxious Gay

 Chihiro Fujisaki was no stranger to unrestrained emotions. He had always been shy, anxious, and insecure from childhood, and those three personality traits resulted in a lot of wild emotions flying around his genius brain at all times. He was usually able to calm down and forget these unruly emotions while programming or working out, but tonight was not one of those nights. After all, his closest friend and biggest role model was currently a walking sack of nervous emotion. No matter how hard Chihiro tried to ease up and enjoy his time at the gym, it was impossible with Mondo acting like such a complete and total wreck.

 The computer expert took a deep breath, set his dumbbells on the rack, and wiped the sweat off his face. It had been an hour since Mondo and Chihiro left the restaurant, but the biker had barely said a word the entire time. Once they entered the gym and changed into their tracksuits, Mondo left the programmer alone, telling him do his own thing, as the former gang leader sulked in silence, barely making an effort to work out at all. Chihiro needed to do something, and he was going to do something brave. All he needed was a moment to collect his thoughts. He briefly glanced at his friend Mondo, who was lying under the bench press with an expression of pain and concentration even though he wasn't even holding a barbell.

 Chihiro sighed. _Be courageous._

 Once Chihiro collected his thoughts, he took a deep breath and walked to the bench press. The programmer waited for Mondo to notice him, but the biker made no sign of acknowledgement. Mondo's face was frozen, eyeliner smeared over his cheeks from dripping sweat and eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. His lilac stare was boring into the ceiling, and Chihiro felt as if the ceiling would collapse if he didn't divert his friend's attention as soon as possible.

 “H-Hey, Mondo. I w-was hoping we could talk for a bit, if you don't mind,” Chihiro stammered. He pulled at the hem of his blue tracksuit anxiously.

 Mondo blinked but didn't make eye contact. It was as if part of the man had turned into marble, and only some parts of his body were capable of functioning.

 “Yeah, sure. What is it, kid?” the biker huffed after a long pause. He still refused to make eye contact or budge from his reclining position.

 Chihiro inhaled slowly. He knew that he needed to be assertive if he wanted to get anywhere with Mondo, but summoning the courage to do so was difficult as ever.

 “Something is bothering you,” Chihiro explained. “I-I'm sure it has something to do with what happened at dinner, but it's obvious that there's s-something more on your mind. Something you're b-bottling up. A-As your friend, it's m-making me worried to see you so upset. T-Talk to me.”

 Mondo made no acknowledgement of having heard a single word the computer programmer had said.

 Chihiro could feel himself breaking down into panic mode.

 “P-Please t-talk to me. P-Please, Mondo.”

 The biker grunted and slid out from underneath the bench press. His expression was weary, as if he was about to face a terrible death sentence. Gaze low and lips sagging into a frown, he stood and grabbed the straps of the duffel bag he'd retrieved from his gym locker.

 “If ya wanna talk, follow me outside. If ya wanna keep trainin’, go ahead. I can wait. I need ya to drive me home, anyway. But I ain't gonna stay in this stuffy place any longer. Not feelin' it tonight.”

 Chihiro nodded furiously. His lips formed a weak smile of relief, relief that Mondo had actually responded and was willing to talk to him about the issue. The programmer hadn't been hoping for much more than a dismissal or a short explanation that didn't really explain anything. He had succeeded in being strong for once, and (to Chihiro) that was much more important than any physical workout. After all, it was Mondo himself who taught Chihiro that bravery and honesty is what truly defines a man's strength, not how much he can lift.

 “I-I'll come with you!” the computer exclaimed. He paused to calm his nerves, shoving his hands into the pockets of his tracksuit. “I'm finished too. I w-wasn't able to reach my goal today, but it's really hard to focus when I'm worried about my f-friends.”

 Chihiro saw a flicker of guilt in Mondo's eyes, but it passed before he could say anything more. Before the programmer could organize his thoughts, his closest friend was already out the door. As usual, Chihiro was rushing to keep up. He sighed dejectedly as he struggled to ignore the stares of the other customers. Or maybe he was just imagining them. Being left behind had always made Chihiro anxious, but that wasn't the issue here. Mondo was the issue, and Chihiro was determined to help out instead of letting his fear prevent him from interfering. That was what he needed to focus on right now. Nothing else really mattered.

_Breathe, Chihiro._

 Even though it was summer, the night breeze was cold on Chihiro's bare legs. Maybe shorts weren't a good idea, and the fact that he never broke out of his habit of shaving his legs didn't help either. He would have to remember to bring sweatpants next time.

 Mondo was leaning against the brick wall of the gym building, a few feet away from the door. He was holding his duffel bag in his right hand and fiddling with his lighter with his right hand. The duffel bag was black, matching the black tracksuit he wore. He was smoking a cigarette. Chihiro knew Kiyotaka hated cigarettes and didn't allow Mondo to smoke them in the house or in the Civic — a rule that Mondo loyally obeyed. In fact, Mondo never even opened a pack of cigarettes within a mile radius of his high school best friend. As far as Kiyotaka knew, Mondo had given up the unsanitary, unhygienic, and unacceptable habit of smoking altogether. But Chihiro knew better. Whenever he and Mondo worked out or grabbed a meal together, the biker always took that opportunity to smoke. As a result, the air around Mondo was full of the musty smell of smoke, and it made Chihiro sick.

 Undeterred, Chihiro approached the former gang leader. The closer he got to Mondo, the stronger the stale odor became. The programmer was breathing through his mouth now. It was nearly impossible to breathe otherwise.

 “This botherin’ ya?” the biker asked, holding out his cigarette to show indication of his meaning. He didn't make eye contact.

 Chihiro paused and then shook his head. Answering truthfully would only lessen his chances of learning the reality of Mondo's situation.

 “Good, 'cause I sure as hell needed this smoke.”

 The computer expert nodded. Now was the time.

 “W-Why is that?” Chihiro inquired. He inhaled after posing the question, causing smoke to fill his lungs. It burned and brought tears to his eyes. He tried not to cough, but he was unable to resist. Mondo paid no attention.

 “Ya really wanna know, kid?”

 The programmer nodded again. “Yes, I'm sure! That's why I followed you out here!” he explained, “I-I promise I won't tell anyone. I'm just w-worried about you.”

 There was a long pause before Mondo spoke again. Whitish grey ashes collected on the front of his black tracksuit and then blew away in the wind. Chihiro watched them blow away with the cigarette smoke, praying that the ashes wouldn't end up in his eyes. He didn't need to cry tonight. Crying was weak, and he had to be strong for Mondo. Weakness was just not acceptable, especially in this kind of situation.

 “Ya won't judge me? Or tell anyone else?” Mondo questioned. His voice was hushed and his tone was grave. His lilac eyes stared into Chihiro's soul the same way they were boring into the gym's ceiling earlier. This was serious.

 Chihiro gulped.

 “O-Of course I won't! Your secrets are safe w-with me!” the computer expert assured his friend, clasping his hands together in front of his chest. “I-If anything, I owe you one. You k-kept my secret safe until I told everyone senior y-year, s-so it's only natural that I'd do the same for you.”

 Mondo nodded slowly and peeled himself off of the brick wall. He dropped his cigarette onto the pavement, crushed it under the sole of his tennis shoes, and turned to face Chihiro. His expression was more focused and concerned than Chihiro had ever seen before.

 “Listen, kid. Ya can't fuckin’ tell anyone. Especially him.”

 “Y-Yes, I-I know. I understand. I promise you. A m-man's promise,” the programmer vowed to his friend. His stomach was swirling with nerves. A secret was a lot of responsibility, and he couldn't imagine what kind of secret this would be Mondo was so sensitive about it. He tried to match Mondo's intense stare, but he felt silly looking into his friend's eyes for so long without blinking.

 “Okay, a man's promise,” Mondo agreed. He licked his lips. For a brief moment, the world seemed to stop spinning, and everything was still.

 Chihiro could nearly hear his own pounding heartbeat as he waited for his friend to speak.

 “I think I have a crush on Taka.”

 The programmer swallowed. He had suspected on several occasions that Mondo was harboring romantic feelings for Kiyotaka, but he had always assumed that they were merely brief phases of attraction that would eventually subside. After all, Mondo was known to make the occasional homophobic remark, as tonight's dinner party had proven. Chihiro never imagined that Mondo would ever confess his affection for his best friend to anyone else — even himself.

 Chihiro's mind spun with all the possible ways he could respond. None of them seemed realistic. Nothing about this situation seemed realistic. Mondo Owada — former leader of the Crazy Diamonds, reformed teenage delinquent, carpenter, unprofessional bodybuilder, and probably the manliest man alive (in Chihiro's eyes) — had just confessed to having a crush on his best friend, Kiyotaka Ishimaru — the son of a police officer, grandson of Japan's former Prime Minister, and a representative in Japan's National Diet.

 Life after high school truly was bizarre.

 “Well, are ya gonna fuckin’ say somethin’?! Or are ya just gonna stare at me like I'm some kinda fag?!” Mondo spat vehemently. His face was burning red, and his fists were balled again, a reoccurrence of his agitated state at Blue Booby.

 Chihiro was partially terrified. Mondo really needed to get these anger issues under control.

 “N-No, of c-course not! I w-was just thinking of what to s-say!” the programmer piped, flinching as he responded.

 Mondo only drew closer, closing the small gap between the two men and filling Chihiro's nostrils with the awful stench of cigarette ashes.

 “Because you're disgusted by a goddamned fag like me, huh?! Is that why ya can't think of anythin’ to say?!” the biker screamed into his friend’s face.

 Chihiro was certain people had to be staring at this point. But he was wrong. After glancing around with his peripheral vision, he realized the parking lot was basically empty, and there wasn't a person in sight. That realization calmed him somewhat, knowing onlookers wouldn't get the wrong idea, but his forehead was still dripping with cold sweat.

 “That's n-not it at all, M-Mondo! I w-want to be able to h-help you! W-With advice, I mean! O-On how to deal w-with your f-feelings!” Chihiro yelped.

 There was a long moment of silence. Mondo stepped back and stared at his shoes. Chihiro could hear cars whizzing to their destination and insects buzzing in the distance. The night around them was as quiet as could be in the heart of a bustling Japanese city.

 “Ya don't think I'm gross or anythin’…?”

 “N-No, of course I don't! I-I just wanna help you f-figure things out s-so you d-don't ruin your friendship w-with Taka!” Chihiro answered enthusiastically. Relief and encouragement filled his previously petrified expression.

 However, Mondo saw this optimistic response and expression a bit differently.

 “R-Ruin my friendship? With Taka? Ya think he's gonna fuckin’ kick me out or somethin’ because I've got feelings for him?”

 Chihiro waved his hands in front of his chest as a sign of dismissal. “N-No! I m-mean, it _is_ a possibility, b-but I really doubt he'd r-resort to such drastic m-measures! Y-You two _are_ best friends, after all!” Chihiro took a gulp of air. “But T-Taka is aiming to b-be Prime Minister of J-Japan, and there would p-probably be a lot of t-talk if the p-press found out that h-he's been living with a gay man this whole time. H-He might be mad at you for c-causing a potential s-scandal.”

 Mondo exhaled. He kept his face parallel with the ground, but Chihiro could tell that he was viable shaking. Something was definitely wrong.

 “I'm not fuckin’ gay, kid. I'm not a gay man. I'm not a _fag_. I'm just a normal straight man with a goddamn stupid crush on someone who'll… someone who's always been there for me… That's not gay! That's natural, ain't it?” Mondo demanded and paused. “Well, ain't it, Chihiro?!”

 “Uh…” Chihiro breathed. He wiped his sweaty palms against the fabric of his shorts and tried to steady his breathing. “That's n-not exactly normal at all. I-If you have a crush on another man, that m-means you're gay f-for him. I-It doesn't n-necessarily make you a gay m-man, b-but you can't seriously b-be straight if you're t-telling me the truth.

 Mondo was silent. He was still shaking, shaking more intensely now.

 “But there's nothing wrong with that! You c-can be gay and still be a normal man! Y-You're even better than normal men, anyway! You're s-strong and b-brave to have the c-courage to tell me about your f-feelings!” Chihiro exclaimed as supportively as he could muster despite his fear. He needed to let Mondo know he was accepted and his sexuality didn't affect his manliness or strength.

 It backfired.

 “DON'T FUCKIN’ MAKE FUN OF ME LIKE THAT! DON'T CALL ME A GAY MAN AND THEN CALL ME STRONG AND BRAVE LIKE I'M SOME KINDA JOKE! YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU'D LIKE TO SEE TAKA LAUGH AT ME AND KICK ME OUT, WOULDN'T YOU?! YOU'D LIKE TO SEE DAIYA LAUGH AT ME TOO, HUH?! YEAH, HE'D FUCKIN’ LAUGH AT ME! IF HE WERE STILL ALIVE I'D NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT ONCE HE FOUND OUT THAT HIS LITTLE BROTHER IS A FUCKIN’ _FAGGOT_!”

 Chihiro stepped back. His face was full of terror.

 “Mondo, I w-would never want to see anyone l-laugh at you! I swear! I just wanna help y-you! I don't w-want you to lose Taka for good b-because I know how much he m-means to you!” the programmer pleaded in desperation, but there was no use.

 “IT'S NOT GONNA FUCKIN’ HAPPEN! I'M NOT GONNA LOSE MY BRO LIKE LAST TIME! NOT NOW, NOT EVER! AND I'LL START BY MAKING SURE YOU KEEP YOUR LITTLE MOUTH SHUT!”

 Mondo swung.

 Everything after that was a blur to both men. The biker's right fist hit Chihiro's right cheek, and the frail programmer wobbled from dizziness after the impact. He was about to topple over, but he had no time to regain his footing or even topple over. A split second after Mondo pulled his fist back, the duffel bag in his right hand swung into Chihiro with the momentum from his swift punch. The impact from his duffel bag knocked the smaller man into the brick wall. The programmer's skull smashed into the bricks with a clunk, and his petite body collapsed onto the sidewalk moments later. Mondo found himself unable to grasp what had just occurred as the world around him went black. Before long, both men were unconscious and crumpled on the pavement, and the summer night was quiet once again.

* * *

 Kiyotaka was pacing around the living room. It was a bad habit he had adopted in middle school while anxiously waiting for things such as test scores, report cards, and other school related paperwork, but it was a habit he was unable to shake in moments of extreme nervousness. Glancing at the front door, he reminded himself for the millionth time that night of how long it had been since midnight. Mondo had promised he would return home before midnight. It had been three hours since then.

 Sure, Mondo was a busy man. Sometimes he got caught up while running errands or hanging out with friends or checking up on his old gang members, and that would cause him to be late. But never later than an hour. The biker had been gone for three hours past the time by which he promised to be home.

 This was sickening. For Kiyotaka, at least.

 To keep his worried mind from dwelling on his housemate, Kiyotaka decided to count his steps and try to pace those steps evenly. Exercising involving counting and uniformity usually helped the former hall monitor to ease his mind and remain calm. But it was no use. No matter how hard he tried to stay focused on the numbers and spacing, his mind returned to the subject of Mondo Owada.

 What if he had ended up in a car accident? What if he had gotten lost on the way home? What if he had gotten drunk in a bar and forgotten everything relevant to his home and safety? What if he had been injured and passed out? What if he had been drugged and kidnapped? What if he had simply become fed up with Kiyotaka's nonsense and left for good?

 The Ultimate Moral Compass stopped pacing and shook his head. This was ridiculous. It was three in the morning. He had to be present in his office at nine o’clock. That was five hours from now. Pacing wasn't going to solve anything, and it certainly wasn't going to make the representative any less tired the next morning. Thinking of a plan of action — just in case Mondo didn't return home before morning — would be a much better use of Kiyotaka's time.

 An idea struck the former prefect. He pulled his smartphone out of the pocket of his suit pants. Even though he had been home for over five hours, he hadn't bothered to change out of the suit he'd worn to dinner. Formal clothes had never bothered Kiyotaka (in fact, he greatly preferred them over casual clothes), so he hadn't even noticed until he had to use his pockets.

 Kiyotaka rarely ever used his smartphone unless he was forced to make or answer a business call. He considered most of the smartphone's functions to be a trivial waste of time, and he enjoyed old-fashioned tangible watches, books, and calendars over digital phone apps. If he needed to message someone, he usually emailed that person using his office or home PC, and if he needed to use the internet, he generally did the same thing or asked Mondo to “Google” the information on his smartphone. But now was not the time for being picky. After tapping on the Chrome app, Kiyotaka searched for the opening times of the gym that Chihiro and Mondo regularly visited.

 Seven thirty in the morning. The gym opened at seven thirty in the morning on weekends.

 Kiyotaka decided he would go to the gym an hour before the opening time if Mondo didn't return before then. He would search the area for his best friend, and if that search proved to be fruitless, he would ask the gym's owner and all of its employees for information regarding the biker's disappearance. And (in a worst case scenario) if he still had no information on Mondo's location, he would attempt towards contact Chihiro and Kyoko for information and advice. After all, Chihiro was supposed to be with Mondo, and Kyoko was a detective. She would know what to do.

 Kiyotaka paused. He closed the Chrome app and opened the Contacts app. For a brief second, he considering messaging Chihiro right away, but he didn't want to seem like an anxious mess, especially if he was just worrying for no reason. After what had occurred at dinner earlier that night, Chihiro could easily accuse Kiyotaka of being a homosexual if he let anyone know that he was worried about his housemate for something as silly as not arriving home on time. Chihiro could even accuse the Ultimate Moral Compass of being jealous of the time he spent with Mondo. That would be even worse than being accused of having homosexual attraction.

 Too close to the truth.

 Kiyotaka scrolled down. His finger hovered over Mondo's contact. Mondo wouldn't judge him for worrying! Mondo was his soul brother, and brothers worry about each other's safety, right? So there was nothing weird about messaging him. Kiyotaka tapped on the contact.

 The former prefect was unable to hold back a smile as he glanced at his recent chat history with Mondo before drafting his message. Kiyotaka had sent the former gang leader a picture of a fluffy dog that he had seen after leaving the grocery store. Mondo had responded with a grinning “selfie.” Mondo's teeth were charmingly white in that picture, or so Kiyotaka noted.

 No. Now wasn't the time for admiring his best friend's teeth. He needed to draft a message. Several minutes later, he was satisfied.

_“Where are you, brother? You said you would be back before midnight, and it is now 3:15 PM. You are very late, and if I still had the ability to give you a detention for this irresponsible behavior, I would give you one.”_

 Kiyotaka smiled. Yes, that would message would hopefully convey how worried he was. He pressed send and then turned off his smartphone. Heading to his bedroom, he decided he would set an alarm for six in the morning. That would give the former hall monitor enough time to brush his teeth, comb his hair, eat breakfast, and make it to the gym at six thirty. He knew there was no way he'd be able to sleep that night, so he figured that changing out of his suit would be useless. He was also too exhausted and anxious to clear his mind and focus on any particular task, so he resolved to sitting on the corner of the bed and staring out the window.

 The nighttime view was mostly uneventful. A few cars passed by and a few stray animals made an appearance, but there was nothing besides a dark sky and shadowy, unidentifiable objects to focus on for any long period of time. Each second dripped with worry and anticipation. Kiyotaka checked his phone for a response from Mondo regularly, but he was faced with disappointment every time. A couple hours after he sat down, streams of light slid out from under the horizon, gently illuminating the clouds. An hour after that, the sky was alight with a beautiful strawberry-and-orange-popsicle sunrise.

 Mondo had never returned home.

 Kiyotaka's alarm rang.

 The representative's morning routine had never felt so monotonous. Ever since he had been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, the former prefect's mornings were full of determination and motivation — the necessary drive to prepare for a wonderful day of learning and achievement. Everything was so dull now. Kiyotaka could barely find the energy to care whether his teeth were cleaned or not, whether his hair was tussled or not, and whether his stomach was filled with a healthy breakfast or not. All he could think about was Mondo.

 Where was he? What had he been doing? Was he okay?

 Kiyotaka had never considered breaking the speed limit before. The possibility of breaking such a simple rule had never even crossed his mind until now. Behind the wheel of the Civic, he had never felt so irritated — irritated with the other drivers driving under the speed limit, irritated with the government for establishing a speed limit, irritated with the speed limit for preventing him from ensuring his dear friend's safety.

 After what felt like an eternity, the representative pulled into the gym parking lot, parked the Civic, and stepped out of the car into the cool morning air. His palms, forehead, and underarms were sweaty, and the breeze reminded him of this unsanitary fact. He would deal with it later, he told himself. Right now, Mondo and Mondo's safety were most important.

 The parking lot was located behind the front of the gym, so Kiyotaka had to walk around the building to reach the door. However, Kiyotaka never reached the door. As soon as he rounded the corner nearest the front entrance, he was greeted by a sight for which no amount of preparation could have readied his mind. The only way such a sight could have been described was shockingly nightmarish.

 Chihiro Fujisaki's body was lying unconscious on the paved walkway beside the building's brick wall. His head was surrounded by a small pool of blood, his right cheek was severely bruised, and his mouth was open slack. His eyes were still open, creating a frozen expression of shock, fear, and betrayal. Next to the programmer's inanimate body was Mondo's duffel bag, halfway open and hastily stuffed with the biker's black tracksuit. There was no other sign of Mondo.

 Kiyotaka screamed.


End file.
